


Keys of Destiny

by AlphaScorpiixx



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Parallels, Experimental, Gen, character study I guess, random thoughts that i needed to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaScorpiixx/pseuds/AlphaScorpiixx
Summary: Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Henry - Kingdom Key - "The Boy Who Believed"

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about what keyblades the OUAT characters would have and then this just kind of . . . happened. There are some interesting connections between KH and OUAT characters that I wanted to explore, so here are some short works on those parallels. 
> 
> I have ideas for more that I'll add sometime soon.

You have always believed.

In hope, in dreams, in love. There is light in every heart, a bright glimmer you never fail to see. You are eager to find the light. Adventure awaits in every world, new friends to be found, new paths to explore. The universe is at your fingertips. Where will you go? What dark corner will you bring light to?

A sliver of doubt lets the darkness in. Are you still a young boy, after all the journey’s you’ve taken, all of the battles you’ve fought? Fairy tales are for children, and you are not a child anymore.

But there are still hearts to save. They need you. They need your courage, your determination, your light.

Belief requires strength of heart, and yours is not alone.

Now, open the door. Destiny awaits.


	2. Emma - Destiny's Embrace - "The Girl with a Heart of Light"

A lost girl in a world that is not her home. All you have is the glimmer of potential within your heart. You hope that’s enough.

The darkness comes, and your life descends into chaos. They call you a princess, but princess of what? Heir to a power you did not choose, caught in a battle that began long before your birth. You desperately struggle to reclaim what that was taken away, only for them to leave you behind.

The light within your heart is not enough to banish the shadows.

Memories slip away, cherished faces fade. A name lingers on your lips, but it soon vanishes from your mind. You return to your old life from before the storm swept you away, and you forget you were anyone with a destiny at all.

A year of waiting, a year of painful loneliness, and you remember. You remember who you are and who you’ve lost. The final battle looms on the horizon, but you are not a silent child or a lost princess. You are a warrior. 

This is not the world where you were born, but you’ve made it yours. Now you must protect it.

Embrace your destiny. Don’t be afraid.


	3. Regina - Way to Dawn - "The Darkness that found the Light"

You long for freedom, to be stronger than any master, to live and love as you choose. The darkness beckons, whispering a promise of true strength. This power will set you free.

So you open your heart to darkness.

Loved ones lost, a world destroyed, a shadow in the mirror. Who are you now? Unrecognizable, even as another shares your face. Your heart is heavy with shadows of your own making.

The road is long and dark, uncertainty clouding your mind and leading you astray. What’s one more taste of darkness after all the shadows you’ve consumed thus far? You  _ need _ these powers. Your friends are in peril and only you can save them.

The road is long and dark, but that doesn’t mean you have to walk alone. Just as you fought for them, now your friends fight for you.

No longer a pawn, you are the master. This power is yours to command.

If the world is made of light and darkness, you’ll be the darkness to defend the light.


	4. Charming - Oathkeeper - "A Promise Unbroken"

What once was two is now three. A perfect trinity: you and the two closest to your heart. Then they are gone, and you are alone.

What once was three is now none.

Was it right to make a promise you don’t know if you can keep? To be reunited, three again, to live in peace under the bright sun. Now it all seems like an impossible dream, or something from another life, half-remembered and just out of reach.

An oath to return. An oath to find the ones you’ve lost.

You’ll find them, you swear by the breath in your lungs and the beat in your chest, you’ll find them. The three of you will be together again. 

You repeat their names, the only thing you have left of them. Hold on. Another breath, another step, another day passes between now and reunion. Through fire and shadow you walk, guided by their light, fueled by your oath.

  
At long last, your friends—your _family_ —safe by your side, more than you ever imagined, and you promise to never, ever lose them again.


	5. Snow - Oblivion - "A Heart in Slumber"

All your life you’ve known one purpose. You serve a kingdom greater than yourself, bringing peace to lost hearts and setting them free.

But you yourself are not free.

There is darkness hunting you, determined to erase you from existence. They wait for you to make a mistake, to reveal your faults and prey on those you cherish. So long as there is life within your body, you’ll never be truly safe.

Your life has never been yours. You know how this must end.

You can’t escape destiny. _Necessary sacrifice_ , you tell yourself. To end this conflict, you must sleep.

Will you still be yourself when you wake up?


	6. Killian - Flame Liberator - "A Life Reclaimed"

In your youth, you used to see life differently. A world of possibility on the horizon, waiting for you to seize it. But that was long ago. You know what the world’s really like.

There are no heroes in this story.

Childhood long gone, what does your future hold? You used to have a plan, a singular desire. Was it revenge? Or reclamation? You don’t quite remember anymore. Things slip away after a while, for someone like yourself. Surround yourself in darkness, and soon you can’t untangle yourself from it.

You aren’t a hero in this story.

But you haven’t given up. Maybe you can fill that void again. People to care for, a new life worth fighting for. This isn’t the end. Your time isn’t up just yet. 

You hurt people in the past, but now’s the time to set things right. 

And maybe you can count yourself among the heroes after all.


	7. Gold - The Gazing Eye - "The Watcher Beyond Time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saved the best for last.

You watch, you wait. The stories unfold in a book penned by someone else’s hand. Can fate be changed? The words rewritten?

Not that it matters. You’ve seen the future, your path is set. You have your role to play, and so do the others. You watch and you wait and you nudge the pieces into their proper places as decreed by fate.

Time is inconsequential. You live, years pass, faces blur together, and soon the end is in sight. The prophecy—and your purpose—fulfilled.

The boy appears. The believer with the power to change fate. He will reunite you with what you’ve lost, but he will be your undoing.

What exactly have you lost? Did you even lose, or did you cast it away intentionally? What did you gain, and was it worth the price?

A price you don’t have to pay. The dust settles and both are at your side: the people and the power you gave up to follow your fate.

Companionship, or the powers of darkness. Which do you choose? You can’t have both. 

  
You  _ will _ have both. Nothing else matters anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all I have. I want to add more, but I can't think of any other character parallels. I'm open to suggestions, though.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Evil Queen - Soul Eater - “Reflection of Darkness”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But wait, there's more.

You know what’s real. It’s the others who have it wrong. You are real—your heart, your feelings, and your darkness.

The sweet, sweet scent of darkness.

You wear it so easily. A dark aura to blot out the light. That wellspring of power inside you yearns to be used. You don’t fear the darkness. It is your strength, a weapon none can match.

None but yourself.

You draw upon that power to prove you are not the imposter. Between the two of you, you are the true one, the powerful one. Then why, if you are so powerful, have you been bested? How did you become so weak?

You have nothing to hold on to anymore. Let go and fade into darkness.

But you can’t let go. You never could. Your heart still longs for something more. Maybe you can find it in another world, another life.

The darkness is not power. It is the stench of despair. Let go, and be at peace.


End file.
